


More Than I Deserve

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, apparently christian kane gives me fic inspiration, i'm still not entirely convinced that this is a good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have taken their relationship to the next level and Danny takes a look back to how they got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Song: More Than I Deserve by Christian Kane

_Livin’ with me, it ain’t easy_   
_Well I do it every day_   
_And sometimes even now_   
_I want to run away_   
_But there you are_   
_You’re tryin’ to please me_   
_And you stand your ground_   
_That’s more than I deserve_

Danny hadn’t been living with Steve for very long when tensions between them started to rise. Yeah, he knew he was hard to live with; Steve knew what he was getting into. And god knows that there are some days when he just wanted to run away, like now for instance. They’ve been having this same argument for weeks now about the stupid shower rule. And then there are other days when Steve will try to please him by proposing a compromise and he could live with that. That’s what relationships are built around, right?

_I’ve taken more than I’ve been givin’_   
_And I’m takin’ for granted this life I’m livin’_   
_And I don’t know why heaven above_   
_Blessed me with your sweet love_   
_I know I never tell you what you’re worth_   
_That’s cause it’s more than I deserve_

It always amazed Danny at how nothing’s changed, but yet everything’s different all the same. Most days, he took a step back and thought about how they ended up here. He would smile at the shameless flirting they both did and how they were too scared to act on it. Until one day, he just couldn’t handle the growing tension between them. Danny still couldn’t believe how he found someone who challenged him, called him out on his bullshit, loved his daughter, and loved him unconditionally despite his flaws and imperfections. How, on this pineapple infested hellhole, did he get blessed with such a kind, caring, determined, loving asshole who was always trying to get him killed?

_It’s just your style to wear a smile,_   
_Oh baby you wear it well_   
_And if I had my way_   
_I’d dress you in nothing else_   
_So come over here and lay down, a little while_   
_‘Cause you right now You’re more than I deserve_

Weekends with Grace were always Steve’s favorite. He loved seeing Danny smile, even if it was just for a couple of days. Don’t get him wrong, he can always make Danny smile, but the ‘Grace smile’ will always be his favorite. It suits Danny. If he could, he would keep that smile on Danny’s face forever. After they drop Grace off, he and Danny just lie in bed and talk about the weekend. Steve’s not gonna lie, he especially loved the smile reserved only for him. He would trace over the laugh lines that crinkled at the corner of Danny’s eyes and smile back just as softly.

_I’ve taken more than I’ve been givin’_   
_And I’m takin’ for granted this life I’m livin’_   
_And I don’t know why heaven above_   
_Blessed me with your sweet love_   
_I know I never tell you what you’re worth_   
_That’s cause it’s more than I deserve_

_Oh, you’re more than I deserve_

_I’ve taken more than I’ve been givin’_   
_And I’m takin’ for granted this life I’m livin’_   
_And I don’t know why heaven above_   
_Blessed me with your sweet love_   
_All I know is I never tell you what you’re worth_   
_That’s cause it’s more than I deserve_   
_That’s more than I deserve, oh_

Steve and Danny were lying in bed, panting and sweating, trying to calm down after hot, passionate sex. Steve got his wits about him first and turned his head to look at Danny. He knew he probably had a goofy grin on his face, but he didn’t care. He rolled onto his side; head propped up on his hand, and began to draw lazy circles through Danny’s soft chest hair.

"Danny?" he asked softly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Danny had his eyes closed, relishing in the afterglow and answered Steve with a low, “Hm?" before opening his eyes to look at Steve.

"How did I get so lucky? I mean you came into my life when I needed you the most, even though I didn’t know it at the time. I’m really bad at this. I’ll shut up now." he looked away from Danny’s eyes, cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Danny smiled fondly at Steve and took ahold of Steve’s hand on his chest and brought it to his lips, kissing Steve’s knuckles. “We’re both lucky to have found each other at just the right time. And I’m glad I made the right choice in listening to my heart instead of my head for once. You make me happy and I will be forever grateful to you for that. After Rachel, I never thought I would ever find happiness or love ever again. I love you so much."

Steve squeezed Danny’s hand and smiled brightly at him. “I love you too Danny. And since we’re being honest, I never thought I would ever get to be happy or feel loved or let alone love in return. The way I lived, I always thought I could never have those things; like I wasn’t worthy of them. In the back of my mind, I know I don’t deserve you but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’ll be damned if I ever let you go."

Danny had no idea what to say to that. That’s the most he’s ever heard Steve talk about anything remotely close to the vicinity or feelings. And of course, this was the one thing that rendered him speechless; he didn’t think it could be done. And yet, he really didn’t need to say anything because everything he needed to know was in Steve’s eyes. He smiled and pulled Steve down into a languid, loving kiss.

_And I know I never tell you what you’re worth That’s more than I deserve_

 


End file.
